Lee & Gai's Present to Tenten
by Love Is Only a Word
Summary: One-shot for Tenten...nd Neji of course. Tenten is pissed because she hasn't spotted the 3 people she was looking for. When she gets home she gets a little surprise. Happy Birthday Tenten. T for mention of sex


**A/N: I didn't realize today was Tenten's birthday so this is a little short birthday one-shot for her….and Neji of course. It's kinda cliché and I saw it in a pic, but I thought it would be the perfect thing to write about. Here it goes.**

* * *

Tenten walked around the village for the third time, slightly pissed, but more disappointed than anything. _Where are they? _She passed by Shikamaru and Temari for the third time. When she reached her house she sighed. _I saw Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Ino, but not the three people I was looking for. Where are they?_

Tenten growled in annoyance and walked up to her door. She spotted a paper hanging on her door.

Tenten, Gai and I have gone on a mission and we are sorry we couldn't be there for your youthful birthday. So this is a note telling you happy birthday and that your youthful present is inside. I hope you like it.  
Love Lee.

Tenten smiled happily. _At least Lee and Gai remembered. Stupid Hyuga forgetting my birthday. _Tenten looked at the note again. _My present is inside? I wonder what it is._ Tenten stuffed the paper in her pocket and took out her key.

After unlocking her door she opened it. When it was completely open she gasped and almost fainted. There on her hallway floor was a tied up Neji with a gag over his mouth. But the most shocking thing was he wasn't wearing anything except for a cloth that covered his, Tenten blushed, private areas.

"Neji?"

"Mmmm….Mhm." He mumbled incoherently. Tenten assumed he wanted her to untie him. She took the gag off his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Neji glared at her.

"Do I look like I'm okay?"

"Not really, no." Neji growled and if he wasn't tied up Tenten swore he would be ripping her apart. He seemed extremely impatient.

"Just untie me damn it." Neji yelled. Tenten started to untie his hands, but stopped (and blushed).

"Where are your clothes?" She said shyly. Neji blushed a tiny bit.

"Those two idiots took and ran off. I don't have any."

"Oh." They both stood there awkwardly for a while. "Oh." Tenten said after realization hit her. "Uh? Neji?" He turned to look at her.

"What?" He said snappily.

"Are you my present?" Tenten said, blushing like crazy. Neji turned away to hide his blush. He didn't reply and Tenten then confirmed her suspicion. "I can't believe Lee and Gai thought I would like you for my present. No offence." She added after he gave her a death glare.

"Are you going to untie me?" He yelled at her. She shook her head. "Why not?" He was practically screaming at her.

"Because this is the only chance I'll get with you this helpless." Tenten said slyly. "And besides," she says as she takes a step closer to him, "you _are _my birthday present." Neji's eyes widen.

_What is wrong with Tenten? Has she officially gone crazy? I knew being around those idiots will make one of us crazy. _Neji scoots back a little. "Tenten are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine." She squats down in front of Neji. She leans forwards until her lips are a centimeter from his. Neji's heart starts to beat rapidly. Tenten smirks before leaning forward. Neji closes his eyes, but isn't greeted with her warm lips on his. Instead she gives him a peck on the cheek. He opens his eyes to see her rolling on the floor laughing.

"You fell for it! Ha Ha! I can't believe you thought I'd actually take advantage of you!" Tenten continued to laugh hard.

"Fine you had your laugh. Now untie me NOW!" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Geez. You just suck the fun out of everything." She says as she crawled over to him. She takes a kunai from her pouch and starts hacking at the ropes. Once Neji is untied he rubs his wrists.

"Thanks." He says quietly.

"No, thank you." Tenten says smiling. Neji turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"For what?"

"You made my birthday much more enjoyable! Thanks to you my birthday doesn't officially suck." She laughs again.

"You're welcome." He says giving her a small smile. Tenten heart flutters when she sees it. "Since it's your birthday and I didn't get you a present," Tenten glared at him for this, "I thought I would give you something else." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? What? A kiss?" Tenten laughed to herself. _Totally unlikely._

"Yes." Neji says calmly.

"Wha-" Before she could finish Neji's lips were on hers. She melted into the kiss and kissed him back right away. Neji put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. Tenten placed both of her arms around his neck, getting as close to him as possible. They stopped kissing and Tenten placed her head on his shoulder and squeezed him tightly.

"Happy birthday Tenten." Neji said into her hair before kissing it. Tenten pushed away from him and stood up. She gave him a really deadly glare. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What is wrong Neji Hyuga is that you think that a stupid kiss will make up for a present. Well it won't! A stupid kiss can't possibly make up for the fact that you forgot my birthday you selfish jerk-" Neji put his hand over her mouth, shutting her up.

"I didn't forget your birthday. I just didn't- stop licking my hand- know what to get you. I thought something from my heart would be good, so that is why your present is a kiss. Damn it Tenten STOP LICKING MY HAND!" He pulled his hand away from her mouth. She smirked.

"Next time don't cover my mouth."

"Did you even hear what I said?" Neji wiped his hand off on his shirt.

"Yes."

"And?"

"Do you want me to forgive you?"

"No." Tenten frowned.

"What do you want? Stop beating around the bush and tell me." Tenten practically yelled at him.

"I did!" He said sighing. _She is so oblivious. _"I told you I wanted to give you a present from my heart and so I kissed you. Does that clear it up?"

"Umm…" She placed a finger on her chin. "No." Neji groaned in annoyance.

"I love you and you are just too oblivious about it!" Neji groaned and plopped on the ground, completely exhausted with dealing with Tenten.

"You could've just said that instead of making it puzzling." Tenten sat in front of him and smiled. "You know you still don't have any clothes on."

"Yeah and?"

"Well I love you too and it _is_ my birthday." She said.

"So?" Tenten groaned.

"You are just as oblivious as I am. My bedroom is just right over there." She exclaimed motioning to a door behind her.

"That's good you know where your room is. Now what does that have to do with anything?" Tenten groaned before hitting him in the shoulder.

"I want to have sex with you. Is that blunt enough for you?" Tenten said standing up.

"You could've just said that." Neji stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

**~Hours Later~**

Neji and Tenten laid in bed with their legs intertwined and their arms wrapped around each other. Tenten's clothes were thrown around the room and Neji's cloth was no one knows or cares. The blanket was the only thing that covered them.

"Youthful Tenten!" Came a voice from within her house. "We arrived back in time to wish you a happy birthday." The voice got closer to her room.

"Oh shit!" Tenten exclaimed before her door was thrust open and there stood Lee and Gai. They were smiling stupidly, but when they saw Neji and Tenten their smiles vanished.

"Tenten? Neji?" Gai said in total shock. "It was only a joke." He said quietly.

"Yosh. I see you like your present Tenten-san!" Lee said striking a good guy pose. Tenten threw the pillow at him.

"Get out of MY HOUSE!" Her voice rose until she was shrieking at the end. They both bolted out of her house as fast as possible. "Annoying little twits." She sighed. Neji placed his hand under her chin and forced her to face him.

"Happy Birthday Tenten. I love you." Neji whispered huskily.

"I love you too." She giggled before kissing him on the lips sweetly.

* * *

**A/N: The beginning up until Tenten comes in and see Neji is a drawing. The rest I made up. Hope you like. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN!~**


End file.
